A Little More Durable
by aliceeeebeth
Summary: One shot. Debekah. 3x14
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know how it had happened, the leap from bitter and reluctant acquaintances to lovers. Damon needed to fuck, and Rebekah just so happened to be there. Sure, she wasn't Elena – having her blonde hair everywhere made sure that he couldn't forget it – but the brunette had made it clear that nothing was going to happen between them. And even though Damon was a vampire, he was still a guy. A guy who hadn't had sex since his fake girlfriend had died.

That was months ago, and Damon was getting angsty. Angsty for some action. Gone were the days when he slept with a different girl each night, forgetting their name by the time the sun rose. He'd already fucked the good half of the female population of Mystic Falls, and lately he'd wanted to stay celibate to prove to Elena that he could be good. That he could be the man that she wanted.

But no. Damon was past caring about what Elena wanted (at least for tonight). And Rebekah had been there, looking depressed... like this was the first time she had been rejected. And he supposed it was, at least by a human. He'd meant to just be snarky and cause her to leave so his only company would be the bottle of bourbon in his hand. Instead he ended up trying to make her feel a little better, because let's face it. Elena wouldn't be happy if Rebekah went and murdered Matt for not wanting her.

"_You would have broken him in a second."_ He had figured out that the blonde Original wasn't a good match for the quarterback. Sure, playing football made him strong, but mentally he was weak. If he wasn't good enough for Elena, who had no problem with dating below her level (his bastard of a brother being an example), he definitely wasn't good enough for the spoilt, stuck up bitch that was seated next to him. _"I'm just saying you should find someone a little more durable." _Like a fellow vampire. At that moment he wasn't thinking of himself, his brain too wrapped up in thoughts of Elena and Stefan and self-pity to even consider thinking of Rebekah's sexual needs. But when the blonde shot him a look, he couldn't help himself. She was hot, he realised, sneaking a peak at the tips of her breasts that were visible in that dress of hers. And he was definitely hot. And they were both single.

Apparently his thoughts were echoed in his facial expression, because the Original downed the rest of her drink, slipped off the chair and started walking towards the exit. Obviously immediately Damon assumed she wasn't game, and returned his attentions towards his own drink, listening to the sound of her heels walking away from him. But then the clipping stopped, and he paused, alcohol halfway between the counter and his mouth.

"_Are you really dense? Do I have to spell it out for you, Damon?"_ Her tone was patronising, but he felt a little lance of excitement as he realised that he was finally getting some. It had been way too long and luckily Rebekah was up for it. Otherwise he might have turned into a desperate man like his brother used to be.

"_I have no idea what you could mean. Weren't you leaving?"_ He smirked at her, knowing that the delay would make his gratification all the more enjoyable and hoping that Rebekah was one of those girls who enjoyed punishing others for their teasing.

"_You. Me. Your place. Now."_ There was no patronisation in her voice this time, just the obvious need for some release. But Damon was still having fun, so he painfully slowly placed his glass on the counter, slid off the seat and strode towards her. _"Do I have to remind you that I could rip your heart out in the next 5 seconds and not feel an inch of remorse about it?"_ Her breath was hot and heavy against his neck, and Damon realised that tonight might actually be fun. Although most of the time he liked being the dominant one, forcing human girls to do things that they wouldn't dream of trying otherwise, occasionally it was fun to mix things up a little. By fucking someone just as powerful as he was. And you didn't get much more powerful than an Original...

But he still kept his pace slow, not wanting to seem as eager as he actually was. Neediness was never an attractive quality, and no doubt he would be humiliated for the rest of his existence if he didn't play tonight right. _"And do I have to remind you that if you did so your own mother would kill you and not regret it? Also..."_ He turned a little to face her, leaning against his car (slow for a vampire was still faster than the average human) and raking her body with his eyes. _"... it would seem that I'm the only durable person that's offering tonight. We wouldn't want your existence to end without all your needs being satisfied..."_ His smirk grew wider at the way her chest was heaving up and down and made a note that this one liked dirty talk. That would definitely come in handy.

...

The car journey seemed long, Rebekah pondered. Painfully so, and no doubt that was due to Damon's insistent teasing. But she needed release. She needed to fuck someone. She needed to fuck someone so hard that she would forget about the blonde human, forget that she had ever been so stupid to let her feelings stop her from the ultimate prize, forget the look of disappointment in her mother's eyes, forget that feeling of just not being good enough.

Not that she was Damon's first choice of fucking partner. They all knew that he would much rather be spending the night with that dumb doppelganger, and she would much rather be spending the night with Matt, or with Stefan (that would be the perfect way to wipe the smile of Elena's face). But there was no way to stop this now, so she might as well have a little fun with it.

"_Oh, Damon..."_ Her voice was teeth-numbingly sweet as she got his attention away from the road. And so, because he was watching her, she slid one hand across the space between them and onto his thigh, enjoying how his pupils dilated and how her stomach tightened. This was going to be fun. Slowly she edged her fingers up his leg, keeping her touch as light as she possibly could. "_Should we really do this?"_ She smirked up at him, glad that she was flexible enough to turn her body to his. _"I mean... do you even want this?"_ At those words she reached for his crotch and likely cupped the bulge that had formed in his trousers. As she did so he nodded, closing his eyes – forgetting he was driving entirely.

"_Tell me."_ Rebekah whispered, grabbing his face with her other hand and forcing him to look at her. If she was going to enjoy this, there were a few things that Damon had to understand. One – she didn't need him to tell her she was hot (because she knew that already), but he had to be vocal about his wants. If he wanted her, she wanted to hear it fall out of his mouth. Two – she was in charge here. Where they ended up fucking, what he got from her, when he came... it was her choice, not his. If he broke either of those rules she would ruin him.

Damon's mouth fell open and he looked about ready to say how much he wanted this, needed this. But then Rebekah started to tauntingly rub through his trousers and Damon lost any train of thought he was going to have. Instead he groaned inwardly, worrying about his stamina for once. As she felt him grow harder the smirk on her face grew even wider. _"Tell me, Damon Salvatore... or this is all you're getting. I'll leave right now and you'll be stuck with just your own hand to get you off." _He still couldn't find the words through the torture he was experiencing, so the blonde decided to help him out.

"_Do you want this?"_ She breathed against him, her hand movements getting slower and slower. He nodded in response, and that was all she needed to give him what he wanted. She ripped open his pants and exposed him to her, rubbing his length up and down just as slow. He moaned, brokenly, and she grinned wickedly. _"Focus on the road, Damon. We need to get to yours, and fast." _Damon nodded again, and Rebekah realised she hadn't had this much fun in months (probably because she'd been stuck in a coffin with a dagger sticking out of her chest, but still).

She also realised that they were getting closer and closer to the Salvatore establishment, and so she decided to do one more evil thing before Damon could fight back. She replaced her hands with her mouth, wrapping her lip-glossed lips around him and enjoying the gasp that he involuntarily let out.

"_You're going to be the death of me."_ He muttered breathlessly as her tongue lapped around his head, simultaneously sucking on his manhood too. Damon took one hand off the steering wheel (hey, if he could drive while being tortured by a blonde bitch he could definitely drive with only one hand) and tangled them in her hair, forcing her mouth to take him in deeper and deeper and _"Oh shit..."_ he let out as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Then he realised that if he didn't focus, he was going to finish this whole experience much earlier than he wanted to, which would be humiliating to say the least.

Thank god he had just pulled into his own driveway. In one swift movement he pulled Rebekah off his cock, made himself decent and got out of the car, leaving the blonde staring after him for a moment, wondering when this fuck had turned into a battle between the two of them to see who would lose control first. She flipped down the mirror, made sure that her lipstick had been smudged evenly over him and not all over her face, gave herself a quick moment of celebration at being so awesome at sex and making the great Damon Salvatore almost lose hold of himself, before getting out of the car and following the man himself.

...

There was an instant where they paused. Neither of them made a move to start kissing, neither of them wanted to be the one that admitted they wanted to continue with this. To do so would be to lose one of the many battles they would inevitably be having tonight. Damon had a million thoughts running through his mind, the main one being was it worth having Stefan's sloppy seconds _again_ just to get rid of the boner that was getting uncomfortable.

"_Oh, for fuck's sake."_ She sighed, before grabbing his jacket and pulling him to her. In that second, when their lips met, Damon's cock practically yelled for joy at the very real prospect of relief. But that wasn't the most important matter of business, getting Rebekah back for torturing him was.

But it wasn't going to be as simple as that, considering how dominating Rebekah's kisses were. She was shoving him backwards, her mouth attacking his with a passion that he had never expected. He fell against the door, her hands wrapped around his neck and her hips grinding against his. Damon's mind spiralled, but somehow he found the brain cells to realise that they needed to get inside. He didn't have enough brain power to realise where the door handle was, so he felt up the door helplessly, all the while getting distracted by how amazing it felt to have a girl who wanted him as much as the Original did in that moment. Sure, it was just physical, but spending too long having a heightened pining over Elena had ruined his mojo.

As Rebekah groaned against his mouth (probably due to his incompetence) he pushed any thoughts of the brunette to the back of his mind. For tonight, he was into blondes. Powerful blonde's who could murder him any second now (and who could deny that was a turn on?). Blonde's who had managed to open the door and push him into his own house, yet whose lips had never once left his. Damon was however reminded of the fact that he did share the house, and if Stefan were to walk in this would be incredibly awkward. So in his hazy mind, the only way to stop that was to slam the door shut while Rebekah pushed his jacket to the floor, along with his waistcoat.

_Now, _he thought, _now I tease her relentlessly until she's begging for – _his wandering mind was halted by the fact that he had been pushed into the wall, making teasing Rebekah impossible. As she used her strength to rip off his shirt – literally – he paused for a moment to worry about how expensive it had been (you didn't just wear any old brand to a ball – only the best for the Michaelson's), before using the fact that the Original was distracted by how his skin felt against hers to regain control.

He spun her around and began his teasing, kissing her neck. As his tongue flicked out against her skin she gasped, and Damon smirked, clutching her closer so that she could feel his hardness pressing against that dress of hers. Her breathing became heavier and heavier and Damon got harder and harder. There was always more pleasure in making girls forget themselves than being the submissive ones, this experience being proof of that.

He rammed her against a pillar and made the decision that she needed to get that dress off. And, just like she had ruined his shirt (which could have been one of his favourites), he was determined to ruin hers, ripping it down the seams and off her body.

Of course an Original would be wearing a corset under that dress, making it all the more difficult to fuck her. Oh well, Damon would work with what he could. While still attacking her neck with his mouth, he let his own fingers trace patterns up her thigh before slipping under her underwear and tracing patterns across her wet heat.

...

Rebekah was steadfastly losing every inch of herself. It had been far too long since she'd experienced any action, and now she was experiencing _everything._ Her mind swam as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her, the result of Damon's fingers confidently working her. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking against him, couldn't halt the moans that were coming out of her mouth, couldn't prevent her hands clutching at the pillar in front of her (ruining her manicure but she was past caring about anything else).

"_Should I let you come like this?"_ Somewhere through the haze that had enveloped her mind his words broke through. The Original nodded furiously, knowing that words would fail her. Damon pretended like he hadn't felt it though, and continued touching her teasingly, knowing that until he pressed her clit she wouldn't be able to finish. _"Rebekah..."_ he purred, and just to add to the torture, his fingers stilled inside of her. _"I asked you a question. Should I let you come around my fingers?" _Rebekah let out a cry of frustration that could have been a yes (but was more likely to be incoherent wails), before panting out the affirmative repeatedly.

That was all Damon needed to slide his fingers back into motion, working her harder, faster, deeper. His thumb circled her clit and the blonde started yelling out his name. As he repeated the motion she came harder than she ever had before, grasping at him, at the furniture, at anything to prevent her mind from spiralling so much standing up became impossible. Eventually her aftershocks subsided enough for Damon to hold his hand up to her mouth so she could suck the taste of herself off of them. Firstly he smirked, but as her tongue lavishly paid attention to his digits, swirling around in a way that made him think how amazing it would feel to have her mouth wrapped around his cock once more, he was reminded that he had needs too.

Obviously his thoughts were echoed in his face because she chuckled, slipping out of his grasp daintily and striding towards the stairs. _"I think we should move this arrangement to somewhere a little more comfortable, don't you?"_ She was still in just her corset and thong, but as she ascended the staircase she slowly unclasped her coverings, letting them fall to the floor while shooting a look back at Damon that would not be unwelcome in a porn film. His cock was harder than it had been for a while, so there was no chance that he wasn't going to race after her, dropping his own pants to the floor as he did so.

As soon as they were both in his room, he slammed the door shut and started kissing her again, ruining some more of her clothing as her panties were haphazardly thrown in the vague direction of the floor. There were no words between them, there was no need, as their hands ran up and down each other's body. Rebekah couldn't hide the fact that she was desperate for him (it was shown in the way that she was practically dripping for him), and Damon couldn't deny that he felt the same (his cock was pressing against her, begging for release). And so they gave the other what they wanted. Rebekah pushed down his boxers, jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her like that.

_Thank god for vampiric strength, _they both thought. Without it Damon wouldn't be able to lift her up just to slam her back down on himself again,. She felt so tight around him that he practically came right then and there, but years of practise prevented him from doing so and he managed to control himself.

The Original, however, didn't have that virtue. She was falling to pieces in his arms, the way he felt so deep inside of her causing her to throw back her head and scream out his name in true exhibitionist style. She scratched at his back, hoping that she would leave marks, before forcing him backwards until they fell onto the bed, him still inside of her.

Damon was grabbing her hips and slamming himself into her again and again, as she clenched around him. Having a hot girl around his cock, moaning out his name breathlessly, not caring who heard, as her body shook in front of him... it was enough to make him want to succumb to the hazy pleasure that was threatening. But yet again he pushed it aside, determined to make Rebekah scream at least once more before he let himself go. So he slid one hand up her stomach and cupped her breasts, his callused playing with her nipples.

This, coupled with the way he was moving in and out of her painfully fast, meant that, even though she was clutching at the sheets underneath her, she had no way to stave off the second orgasm of the night. She tightened around him once more, and Damon couldn't help himself. Centuries of practise couldn't have stopped him from grunting as he came, filling her and moaning out her name.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah wasn't quite sure how they'd got to this point again. The standing at his door, knowing that sex was an inevitability. She'd sworn, after the last time, that it would never happen again. That she would never lower her standards enough to let him touch her, let alone fuck her. Not that it wasn't amazing the first time. Damon Salvatore certainly deserved his reputation and she could possibly understand why all the girls fell for him and stuck around, even if it was only for the sex.

She didn't want to knock. If she'd knocked then she would have had to see that smirk on both of their faces when they realised that Rebekah was horny enough to want Damon / need Damon again, and even desperate enough to put up with the company of Sage, the peasant whore, while getting it. She hadn't missed his obvious and blatant attempt at being subtle, nor had she been able to ignore the fizz that lanced through her at his touch, even though it was through layers of clothing.

"_Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?"_ She had noticed he was there at the old fogeys meeting even before he spoke to her. Even weeks after their... arrangement, every time she knew he was around her mind went a little hazy and flipped back to the pleasure he had given her. And every time, she had to shake her head and work extremely hard to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. She had a job at hand, and once her conversation with the mayor was over, she couldn't well leave... she had to crush Sage's soul a little first. And then she couldn't help herself from seeing why on earth Damon would be somewhere that he knew the Original would be.

Damon Salvatore had issues with personal space, she immediately noted. Not that she was complaining, though it did make ignoring the hazy memories even more difficult. So the bitch mode got turned on, calling him rude and delaying his obvious need for gratification. It was what she was best at.

"_You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage down? Crushing her dreams of true love?" _ He knew her type too well, that was the problem. He knew that she enjoyed being a bitch and wanted her to know that he knew. He was the first guy since she'd been out of that coffin who didn't expect her to be anything other than who she was, and god knows that made her want to fuck his brains out against this table that would collapse beneath them. _"Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?" _ He kept eye contact so that she knew that a drink didn't mean wine, but she wasn't sure his exact meaning. A human drink, or a "drink," covering up for his actual invitation?

Either way she denied, and was planning on ignoring this whole exchange. _"You know what they say. Two's company... three's a party." _And she was gone. Deny it all she liked, but he'd had her right that second, the pure carnal need for him only getting worse when he invaded her personal space once more, his smell invading her senses just as it had on the night of the Michaelson ball. He'd practically purred the next words in her ear and it was only vampiric strength that stopped her knees from crumbling under her. He was hot.

Damon Salvatore was seriously hot. And he was under her skin with no chance of satisfaction unless she accepted his invitation.

She shook her blonde head, returning to the present time, where she was standing outside the Salvatore residence, trying to sum up the bitchiness to go in with her dumb bottle of wine. She at least had to make it look like she had ignored his insinuation earlier...

Damon Salvatore couldn't stop himself from grinning as the blonde walked in. It was only a moment later that he remembered it was all part of the plan. It was a good plan... especially if it meant he had a reason to fuck Rebekah again. Years of experience had obviously been kind to her skills in the bedroom. _"Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?" _ Sage stole the next line out of his mouth – apparently the prospect of sex had dulled his wit. The fact that it was sex with an Original probably made it worse. Rebekah, though it pained him to admit it, had been fantastic the last time... and Damon wanted to see if that had just been because of the dry spell he'd been going through or because she was actually good.

The Original in question was getting more and more jealous as Damon kept dancing with Sage. He could practically hear her thoughts about the "peasant whore" from here, and the daggers she was shooting could kill, and she probably wished they would. But that was part of the plan. Jealousy came hand in hand with desperation. And desperation meant amazing sex, especially if she thought she had something to prove.

Not that Sage wasn't incredibly hot... she just wasn't Damon's type. Tonight he wanted a bitchy blonde who was desperate, rather than a redhead who was in love with someone else. A bitchy blonde who had definitely had enough of the "party," which meant it was time for the Salvatore to make his move. He joined her in the draining of some random, and then the chemistry between them was undeniable.

It was lucky vampires didn't have to breathe, Rebekah thought briefly as Damon stood in front of her. She didn't think she could've even if she'd tried to stop her beating heart. The bastard had done this on purpose, making her jealous by dancing with that slut. She wanted him, and she was sure he wanted her, but what if he wanted the slag too? Then what? She'd tried to get rid of those thoughts by taking a bite out of the human that had been invited for that very purpose, but Damon had obviously seen though her jealousy... And then he'd touched her, and the sparks that flew could have lit a whole city. She needed him. Screw Sage. Screw everything. She needed Damon fucking her. _"I don't want her. I want you."_

They'd kissed then, fireworks going everywhere, including deep in her body. They'd kissed all the way up the stairs, knowing that they couldn't torture each other anymore. This was happening, and had been building since the last time.

As she watched them leave, Sage smirked. This plan had gone perfectly.

"_No."_ He'd gasped out as her hands wrapped around him. He couldn't and wouldn't stand this any longer. He needed to be inside of her – they had all night to be relentless – right now. She'd practically drooled in response to him telling her that and stared at him for what seemed like forever. Then she'd regained her thoughts, pushing him onto the double bed, and climbing on top of him, still fully clothed.

"_But I like making you beg, Damon..." _she'd purred, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying his little intakes of breath every time she touched his bare skin. _"In fact..."_ she moved her hips a little, just enough to make him gasp, leant down and kissed the spot just below his ear. _"I adore it." _She could feel him getting even harder underneath her and god she wanted to just let him get his release... but she wouldn't. He had to be crying out for it before she'd give it to him. _"It's hot in here, don't you think?" _ Rebekah sat back up again, hands reaching up to remove her jacket, slowly. Damon's pupils dilated as she painstakingly unbuttoned her blouse, one by one. Once that was removed the horizontal vampire couldn't help himself from reaching up to unclasp her bra, but before he could expose more of her body to him she wasn't on him anymore. _"Mr Salvatore, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this..." _her voice was taunting as she toyed with the tie in her hand. Before he knew it she had tied both his hands together and knotted them to bed, before returning to her rightful place on top of him.

Damon Salvatore hadn't bargained for this torture. That's not to say that he wasn't enjoying it, the way her hips were sliding along his and the way her breasts were heaving in front of his very eyes. The bra had disappeared, joining the floor with most of her other clothing. All except the pair of silk panties that she refused to take off. The silk panties that were practically making him want to cum right then and there, and it was only sheer force of will that prevented that. _"I hope you're enjoying this." _He'd managed to ground out as her hips picked up the pace. She'd smirked in response, but then her body found the rhythm she was looking for and a moan slipped out of her throat.

That was the last straw, and Damon somehow found the strength to rip the tie from the bed (the knot had been surprisingly strong), flip both of them over and remove that piece of underwear that was practically molesting him. Rebekah gasped out as she looked up at him, before wrapping both her arms around him and kissing him. Gone was the torture... for now. For now they were just going to enjoy making out, and when she least expected it, Damon planned to slide himself into her (which he then did) and enjoy the tightness around his cock. _"Fuck, Damon... Oh FUCK." _Rebekah's accent made her expletives sound even hotter. He thrust into her at a force only a vampire could stand, practically dying every time his name slipped out of her open mouth.

And then he came with a grunt, spilling into her. Before she did. And by the way the smirk grew bigger she wanted that. And he was determined to wipe it off her face and replace it with a face of pure ecstasy that could only come after a good orgasm. _"Bitch." _Rebekah loved it when she brought guys down a peg or two. Damon had tortured her relentlessly last time, and it was just nice to prove that she still had it in her to break Mr Damon Salvatore, who had a reputation as the best lay around. But from the look on his face, she was still going to be the subject of torture.

And god was this going to be fun.


End file.
